SHA Branches
The SHA Branches are different types of classes, led by eight veteran Super Heroes. Below are some of the branches. Branches Scientists - Led By ??? The Scientists (led by SHA Second In Command Ice Storm until his retirement) are the ones who experiment with chemical components. They know everything there's to know about chemistry and are capable of handling special substances to create chemical stuff useful to the SHA. They have certain privileges in the HQ and Space Ship's Labs. Super Heroes who are Scientists: *Ice Storm (until retirement) * Lightno-Strike * The Spark (until death) * Ice lass * Phantom Tactical Strategists - Led By Fire Spider The Tactical Strategists (led by SHA Leader Fire Spider) are the ones taking care of mission strategy. They analyze the mission fields and formulate plans to fulfill the mission as quickly and efficiently as possible. To do this, they use the latest technology available, and also have certain special privileges in the HQ and Space Ship's Meeting Rooms. It's been revealed that this Branch has two Levels: Basic and Advanced. Basic Level Basic Level Tactical Strategists can use the HQ and Space Ship's Meeting Rooms' technology to issue orders to field agents. However, they're not considered to be skilled enough to do things that Advanced Level Tactical Strategists can unless they take the Advanced Test. Advanced Level Advanced Level Tactical Strategists, besides being able to do the same as Basic Level Tactical Strategists, can give orders to field agents while being on the field themselves. This, however, requires an increased thought-processing speed and perfectly honed reflexes. Advanced Level Tactical Strategists commonly have a high SHA Rank and are highly respected by many Super Hero Agency members. How to become an Advanced Level Tactical Strategist To become an Advanced Level Tactical Strategist, a Super Hero Agency member must accomplish the following requirements. *Be a Basic Level Tactical Strategist for two weeks. *Prove their skills to the current Branch Leader via a written test on the Branch Leader's Message Wall. *Have the Elite Hero Rank or more. Super Heroes who are Tactical Strategists: *Fire Spider (Advanced) (Branch Leader) * Lightno-Strike (Advanced) * Fire Flame (Basic) * Ice-Lass (Basic) *Equilibrium (Basic) Inventors - Led By ??? The Inventors (led by the SHA Third in Command Phoenix until his death) are the ones to make inventions for the SHA. This Inventors are good friends with scientists and make nifty gadgets for the SHA. They mostly use their own inventions and are very busy making them. Super Heros who are Inventors : *Phoenix (until death) * Ice Storm (until retirement) * Batpeng Storming Infiltrators - Led By Darkwave These heroes use force and alot of power and storm through the enemy defenses, the SHA's heavy artillery of superheroes. The enemy always sees them coming but are in a surprise as always because they will be faster than expected as well as stronger. Super Heroes who are Storming Infiltrators: *Darkwave * Lightno-Strike (Advanced) * Red Tornado * Icefire Sky-Fliers - Led By Fire Flame These super heroes can fly in the sky and are the SHA Air Support. They watch over CP. These Super Heroes are used to flying over CP and watching it. They are also trained to drive flying vehicles. Super Heroes who are Sky-Fliers: *Fire Flame * Lightno-Strike (Advanced) * The Twister * Red Tornado *Iron Sentinel Branch Rulers - Led By Fire Spider These super heroes can fly, swim, are strategic, are good storm infiltrators, are stealthy, and go on the ground. In other words, they are not just normal agents, but masters of every branch except for maybe the science ones like the inventors and scientists. These super heroes first make a plan and go undercover stopping crime anywhere. They must be a EPF Agent to become a Branch Ruler. Super Heroes who are Branch Rulers: *Shadow Mind (until retirement) *Fire Spider *Darkwave *Red Tornado *Cool Blue *Ice Lass Stealthies - Led By : ??? These super heros are very secret and go undercover like Branch Rulers. They are good friends with Branch Rulers. They always first go to their igloo and make a plan. After they make a plan they get a disguise and hide. When they see crime they come out and stop them. If the criminal runs they always track them down no matter what. If the criminal somehow escapes the super hero (Who is a Stealthie) will think where robbers will go for escape. They use there S.H.A Phones a lot. They are fast, smart, and strong. Super Heroes who are Stealthies: Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Archived